Minigames
Birmwood offers, next to the usual Role-playing options. Even small minigames, such as chess, arm wrestling, boxing and even dice poker. Turning a boring evening at guard duty to a rather entertaining and, profitable business (If luck is on your side). But, to make certain the game is fair for all, here are the rules on how to use the minigame function in-game. Dice Poker Dice poker is an illegal past time activity, played in shady corners and was once the main problem in the town guard. Who brought Dice poker to Birmwood is still a mystery. Though many point at the Dwarves and their handicrafted dice sets, which are a marvel to own. An owner of a dwarven dice set is counted among dice rollers as a very important person, and shows off his might. Such people usually play with only the best among dice rollers and track the opponents reputation and skills before confronting. To play dice poker, one has to own a set of five dice. Dice: 2 players only, each have 5 dices to play with. A player starts, as he rolls his dice. He /rolls and if the /roll is higher then the opponents, he wins the first round. There are 2 rounds, 3 if necessary. The player must /roll 30, as is the value. Wins the player who scores a higher value in both rounds. Fist Fighting (Boxing) Fist fighting is another favorite, past time activity in Birmwood. But more found in the cellars of taverns and in camps, then in the city and royal/official structures. It is tolerated, but still can be counted as a violation of the public peace if pursued in the public, such as on the streets, houses, etc. In Birmwood. There is a rather shady and infamous group, called "The Dung Heap". Which is known for erracting illegal fighting matches between people. Hard to gain acceptace, one who does is sure to be careful when around guards and other contestants, for it isn't a rare that a dagger was put into the back of the person, who had to fight in the next round. Illegal and bloody, the group has its connections. Only 2 players can participate. One of them begins with an attack, he emotes then /rolls. IF, his roll is bellow 50 but higher then the opponent. He accomplishes and hits. The opposite players responds and attacks (his turn). IF, the /roll is ABOVE 50 and higher then the opponent, the player achieved a "combo", meaning he can punch again, without the opposite player having a turn. He can continue up to 3 combos. If he scores above 50 and higher then the opponent. Arm Wrestling Arm wrestling is a rather wide spread free time activity, that was brought to Birmwood by the soldiers from the army. It is an activity where old and young can participate and in some circles, is used as a trial to test ones strength. Profitable yet legal, arm wrestling is seen from the runned down ghetos to the royal courts. Only 2 players are able to participate. Key in arm wrestling is to keep on /rolling and giving the opponent time to respond to this. Key is to hit 100 (as a result of many /roll attempts) before the opponent. If the 1st player rolled 50, and the 2nd 20. That means that the 1st player has only 30 points. 70 or more are missing for him to accomplish and win the match. The 2nd player therefore has zero points. It's more math then anything, but with these rules. The match can be thrilling and packing.